


诸事不顺

by Bambooandcornflakes



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 不健康关系, 可能令人不安, 身体伤害
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambooandcornflakes/pseuds/Bambooandcornflakes
Summary: 坏事一件接着一件，萨丽娜先是认出了猎杀着他们的那个男人是地狱郡监狱的凯勒布·奎因，接着，她发现她被盯上了。
Relationships: 凯勒布·奎因/萨丽娜·卡希尔, 死亡枪手/萨丽娜
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	诸事不顺

**Author's Note:**

> 【划掉】又名：朋克牛仔和他的调查记者小娇妻【划掉】
> 
> 我流式人物理解，角色归杀鸡，ooc归我  
>  NC17我认真的，超绝黄色废料，未成年小朋友请自觉右上点叉，中途感到不适也请点叉，感谢【笔芯

01

如果时间可以倒转，萨丽娜发誓，她绝不会因为一时好奇便闯入地狱郡监狱那侧被封锁的区域。她最后只记得父亲的尸体和笼住她的黑雾，再睁眼，便已经来到这个充斥着黄沙的破败小酒馆。

尖叫、恐惧、衰败、腐臭，萨丽娜被裹挟在惊恐中东躲西藏，在那个端着一柄怪枪的高大男人追猎其他人类的时候，她快速观察过这个地狱一般的地方。

她曾经路过一座大门，它古老得就像上世纪的匪帮基地才会用到的城门，或许它就是？朽坏的木墙和铁皮组成了它，萨丽娜真希望这门像它看起来一样颓圮，但这玩意儿就是坚固得不讲道理，足以牢牢将这群惊弓之鸟困在杀手的游乐园中。

她也和其中一个逃生者有过短暂交谈，知晓了他们唯一能逃出生天的途径。真是可悲，在萨丽娜的前半部分人生中她一直奋力反抗不公，却依然难逃被人鱼肉的处境，这些努力被翻覆得如此轻易，愤恨地让她几乎咬碎一口银牙。

可厄运并不会因为她的悲惨就此放过她，它赖以为生，在将她推入更加难堪的境地之时，萨丽娜几乎能听到耳畔有如实质的刺耳大笑。

她被发现了。

即使常年筚路蓝缕锻炼出的体力和反应力也没能帮上什么忙，萨丽娜的心脏跳动得仿佛要破体而出，这太不正常了，可惜她没有更多的时间来思索原因。女人怀疑即使身处十米开外，枪手也能循着她心脏的搏动声而来，不然为何她就是他妈的无法甩掉他呢？

当不详的红光印上她的后背，矛枪前端的尖刀毫不留情地撕裂了她的背肌，她倒下时几乎能听见刀刃刮过她脊骨的声音。追逐结束得太快了，她甚至找不到反抗的机会，萨丽娜咬住了手掌，以免自己哀嚎出声，她不想在这杀手面前更失态了，如果注定死掉，她希望自己仍能保有一丝体面。

她低声呜咽着，艰难地抬头看向加害者。枪手的衣服上溅满了大片的血渍，她很确信其中那些正往下滴落的属于她。男人看起来对此毫不在意，他正愉悦地哼哼着，用拇指拭去矛枪上沾染的血痕。

那种自见面以来一直萦绕着的熟悉感终于如一柄破风的利刃划开了她的思绪。

如此明显，如此致命。

萨丽娜瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔因恐惧而缩小，她难以置信地喃喃：“凯勒布·奎因……怎么会？”她伤得太重了，根本无法逃开，只能自欺欺人地将自己蜷缩得更紧：“你应该……太久了，为什么？”

“Huh…”枪手眨了眨眼，用一种颇为自得的语调说道：“你知道我，pretty bird。”

萨丽娜晃了晃头，试图保持清醒，她因为大量失血而陷入低温状态，这太糟了……她咬紧牙齿，可身体还是止不住地战栗起来。

凯勒布拽起记者瘫软的身体，一把扛在了肩上，他的声音饱含兴味：“啊，原谅我是多么地待客不周，女士，你太累了，我不该再叨扰你。”

他在一个满是陈旧血迹的钩子前停下脚步：“该休息了，birdie，嗯…或许不该由我来说。”

02

萨丽娜没想到情况还能恶化得更快。

那是她第二次遇到凯勒布。他故意放她一马，犹如逗猫的老鼠般，而萨丽娜不握有选择权。

事实证明，或许她还可以选择握着枪手的老二。她不禁苦中作乐地想。

当记者被掐着后颈摁在一堆草垛上，男人的大掌按住她的后背，那力道该死的大，叫她根本动弹不得，柔软的草垛也让萨丽娜的双手无法着力，她只能愤愤地揪了满手的秸秆，等着身后那怪物的下一步动作。

“我从上次以来一直很好奇，只可惜，那次见面并不适合私人谈话，”另一只手掌抚上女人的侧腰，掌心灼人的温度隐隐透过衣料渗入皮肤，激起一阵恶寒，那指腹暗含压迫地在她的腰胯逡巡：“现在，我们总算能有机会好好谈谈了。”

萨丽娜勉强发出一声轻笑：“如果你真想谈谈，应该找个椅子让我坐下，”她艰难地在稻草间喘了一口气：“而不是像这样，胁迫一位女士。”

凯勒布笑了起来，那笑声低哑而畅快，就贴着她的耳廓，潮热的呼气吹起了记者后颈竖起的寒毛。“理应如此，ma'ma，但并不代表我就愿意这么做，我从不是个循规蹈矩的好人，不然我也不会受聘到这儿，端着枪帮那个…玩意儿溜兔子了。”

太糟了。萨丽娜的腰部肌肉猛地抽动，她感到那只手游走的愈发向下，而她如此赤裸裸地躺在屠夫的砧板上，忐忑着那只早已抵住她胸腹的厨刀将会何时下刀。

这认识直叫她舌根发涩，齿根发痒。

她扯了扯嘴角，干巴巴开口道：“得了吧，你想知道什么大可直说，我都不知道我什么时候得到了如此的殊荣，能独得一位屠夫的青眼。”还未等身后人开口，萨丽娜便又自问自答道：“等等，让我猜猜，想必你对自己的名声很是自得吧，好奇我是如何认识你的？好奇我这个记者你却从没见过？”

她尽力扭过身子，眼角睨着男人，再开口便带了一丝嘲意：“知道我对你所了解能使你愉悦吗？Sir？这片被遗弃之地的那耳喀索斯*，要我说，我建议你去看看医生。”

枪手大笑出声，即使他有被冒犯到，也没有泄露出一丝一毫，凯勒布环住这只被拴住脚爪的小鸟，笑声的余波随着震动的胸腔漫过相贴的皮肉，一路穿过记者的心脏，叫她心肺不自禁地紧缩起来，变成了一颗跳动的弹球，在喉口窜动。

“啼叫得多么的尖利，简直是只对着太阳抱怨的小喜鹊。”凯勒布伸手去摸那双唇，萨丽娜张嘴想咬，叫那早有所觉的手一把捏住了下巴，力道没轻没重逼出她一声抽泣似的痛叫，凯勒布凑近了那段曲线漂亮的脖颈，唇齿皆上地肆虐着，直到留下一串刺目的红痕和环绕颈项的齿印，方才满意离去。

他暗处的另一只手也毫无礼貌地在未经主人同意的情况下叩访对方的私人领地，肆意戏弄着布料下无力反抗的肥厚软肉们。

“等等…不！”萨丽娜蹬着腿，一手向后去抓那老男人的脸，被轻易地躲开了。凯勒布撩起她的衬衣，直到露出其下细弱地搭扣和肩带，它们瑟瑟裹托住萨丽娜的乳房，在那手指抚摸上来时也蜷缩成了无力抵抗的一团。“你好令我兴奋，petty bird，啊…像那片戈壁中丰腴多汁的仙人掌，只探出几根满是防备的刺，它们或许会让普通人感到畏缩和疼痛，但你猜怎么着，”他挑开那看起来颇为可怜的系带，手掌终于毫无保留地握住了这具柔软的肉体，不由得发出一声满足的喟叹：“萨丽娜，这株小仙人掌，该如何抵抗渴水的骆驼的啃食呢？”

萨丽娜涨红了脸，她像条垂死挣扎的鱼在料理台上弹来蹦去，可无济于事，她感受到下装不知何时被解开，没有了束缚的裤子一下滑落至脚踝，这下她再也维持不住镇定了，眸中透出一种真切的惊恐，鬓发也在挣动中散落下来：“奎因，停下来！别这样做…你并不非得做个混蛋！”

那双手短暂地离开了她，还未等萨丽娜逃开，她的视线便一阵天旋地转，她趴在地上，好一会才从眩晕中恢复过来，待她意识到自己被拉高了臀，两根沾着唾液的手指也一同闯了进来。

萨丽娜发出一声尖叫，她的身体完全没准备好，不可能准备好的，她的手慌乱地想去阻止身下更过分的进犯，又想去挡仍在她胸前作乱的手，那手捉住她的乳尖揉弄挑拨，让她弓起腰腹弹动，却怎么躲也躲不开。

可直到她被按住脑袋，趴伏在地上忍受着对方阴茎的鞭挞，忍受着生涩肉道被强行闯入的痛苦磨砺，并忍受着那些不合时宜、毫不道德的作乱的快感，她也没搞明白事情是怎么一路堕落坠入到如此境地的，那在每一次粗鲁的抽插中震荡出的战栗颠簸着她的身体，制造出在她神经中零星乱窜，叫她下身湿润的愉悦，却令萨丽娜更难以接受。她听到凯勒布动情的喘息，称赞她身体的声音，她感到干涸的泥地吸收掉她的眼泪，终于咬着嘴唇哭泣起来。

*那耳喀索斯：希腊神话中因恋上自己的倒影而化作岸边水仙的男子。

03

萨丽娜想大声诅咒这混乱的一切，包括那个婊子养的不干好事的恶灵。

但她现在只能像只愚蠢的蚌类般闭紧双唇，竭尽全力将自己的身体缩进石头的阴影中，屏息听着那道逐渐接近的跫音。

凯勒布将矛枪搭在肩头，神情是说不出的放松，他停驻片刻，嚼了嚼叼在口中的烟草卷，那双鹰隼般的眸子在低垂的帽檐下反射出两点幽光：“开始跑吧，我的小马驹，快跑，别让凯勒布叔叔太快逮到你，我们会有很多乐子的。”

老牛仔半端起矛枪，开始在雨中的森林里漫步，甚至在柔软的雨滴敲击声中轻轻哼起了歌。

“女孩可以玩什么？砂糖、平底锅等等的好东西。那我的小母马呢？小母马可以玩什么？可以和牛仔玩骑马游戏——”*

——————

萨丽娜一把揪断了掌下的小草，她不得不深呼吸，才能将那股拽出老奎因那下流的舌头再塞进他那瘦屁股里的冲动强压下去，她可不想再亲身体验一遍人类和屠夫的力量差距究竟有多么悬殊了。萨丽娜低头检查了一遍左臂的包扎，便弓着身子开始借着各处掩体移动，搜寻着那道洞开的地窖。

她还必须得在屠夫之前找到，该死的！

事实证明好运之神再一次遗弃了她。

萨丽娜不由感到一股由衷的愤慨，好似弄丢了幸运金币的爱尔兰矮妖，自从来到这里，这个上帝也要避其而走的地方，她简直经历了比她前半辈子加起来还多的狗屎，在快速搜索了身周五十米未果后，萨丽娜放弃和枪手比运气，扭头直向大门跑去，如果她手中握有钥匙，或许还能扳回一局，但现在的局势对她太过不利，她也只能两害取其轻。如果地窖距离她的大门足够远，她或许能抢在枪手赶到前拉满铁闸，逃出生天。天啊，她再也不想被那个虐待狂强奸犯给再捉住一次了。

当萨丽娜站在出口，扭头向追来的杀手露出一抹讥笑时，凯勒布在闸门外驻足，他抱着他的宝贝矛枪，看着女人的目光难掩赞许和喜爱：“萨丽娜啊萨丽娜，”他叹息般开口：“即使今后能再体会处决你的快感，我也会记得这个可爱的笑容的。”

留给他的只有记者转身离开时伸出中指的背影，和一句咬牙切齿的：“GO FUCK YOURSELF！”

*改编自鹅妈妈童谣《染血的玛利亚》

04

凯勒布蛮横地闯了进来，肉道太干涩了，撕裂般的胀痛让萨丽娜轻声闷哼：“绅士点，先生。”她皱眉抱怨着，抓牢了对方的肩膀。枪手一声不吭，只是急切地将头拱入记者的脖颈间，如猎犬标记猎物般嗅闻着对方的气味。

艰涩的抽动让萨丽娜眉头绞得更紧，她报复般咬住男人的斜方肌，直到甜腥味萦满舌尖。这于枪手来说是个性爱中的美妙调味剂，疼痛加剧了凯勒布的兴奋，他一把将萨丽娜惯向墙壁，更加凶狠地进出她的阴道，每一下龟头都直直撞向萨丽娜的宫口，野蛮地带起一阵痛爽夹杂的神经冲击。密集的快感简直布成了一张细密的网面，劈头盖脸地向萨丽娜兜头罩下，她断续地呻吟着，只能顺着枪手的力道一下下向墙面撞去，悬空的双腿无可奈何地将男人的腰臀缠得更紧。凯勒布发出吭哧吭哧的笑声，他抽出一只手捏住记者的下巴，激烈地与她唇舌交缠，从女人的齿列间一点点品尝混杂了对方津液的自己的血味儿。

“Birdie，可惜农庄没有镜子，否则你真该看看你沾上鲜血的模样，”他左右摆弄着女人的脸颊，爱不释手地亲了又亲：“真他妈辣爆了，让我想就这么死在你的阴道里。”

萨丽娜几乎喘不过气了，激烈的性爱带来的剧烈快感让她的身躯一阵阵战栗，头脑也渐渐发昏，她绷直了腰，仰面喘息着，难以组织出一句成型的反驳，只能从双唇中间或吐出一声受不住的啜泣。凯勒布对折腾她的热情简直有如西部戈壁上空的骄阳，源源不可断绝，而她只想要在这铺天盖地而来的快感风暴中蜷缩起来，抽搐着回味如厚毛毯般将她盖住的高潮余韵。

在短暂而凶横的失神后便是绵长的暖意，萨丽娜懒洋洋地放松自己，她的下身仍不自禁地痉挛着绞缠那根不断夯入的肉棒。见鬼，他还是硬得跟那杆矛枪一样……

“你潮吹了吗？甜心。”凯勒布咬住她的耳垂喁喁私语：“你喷了好多，将我的鸡巴都泡透了，我在你里面湿滑的几乎待不住。”

“拜托你闭嘴。”萨丽娜在下一秒的闯入中被撞出一声哽咽，就连责怪也带着湿漉漉的潮气，凯勒布咧出一个得意的笑，他将一只扶住对方腰肢的手向下探去，直直触到他们结合处被挤得外翻的熟红蚌肉。枪手的瞳孔兴奋地缩成了针尖，他情难自禁地拨动手指去抚摸那对充血的外阴，摸到自己的老二，停留在那因勃发的情欲而坚硬的小小肉核上，使力揉弄起来，凯勒布满意地听到萨丽娜发出难耐的哽咽，然后捅了进去。

萨丽娜发出一声惊叫，她拱起小腹，希望抽出那异物，凯勒布可不会让她如愿，他压住她的腰胯往下按，那手指连同阴茎一同没入小穴中作乱，去顶触她那处皱起的粘膜。猝然加剧的快感让萨丽娜挣动起来，让枪手一没注意咬破了口中的耳垂。

“嗯！轻点，牛仔…”萨丽娜喃喃，她的脸被泪水和湿发糊得乱七八糟，那些抱怨的字句在她嘴里粘稠地融化，她顺着凯勒布揉上她背肌的力度挺起胸腹，下身更加地贴向他，被前液和情液染得一塌糊涂的大腿内侧则在撞击中不住颤抖，萨丽娜双手撑住枪手的绷起的腹肌——它们摸起来几乎和他的老二一样硬了——勉强稳住自己，用那沾血的双唇去啃咬枪手的肩颈：“哈啊…你就是老狗学不会新把戏，是吧…奎因？”

凯勒布双手托住那对柔软的肉臀，一个使力，萨丽娜便惊叫着倒向他的怀中，下意识绷紧的身躯死死绞住了体内的肉棒，枪手的下颌猛地收紧了，他哽住了好几秒，才缓缓吐出被憋住的那口气。

“…上帝啊，”他咬着牙：“你这吃人的小母马，你淫荡的肉穴到底这么绞过多少男人？你简直要吸出我的脑髓了…”萨丽娜发出一阵断断续续的轻笑，她伸脚踹了一下男人的那条瘸腿：“这是你作弄我的代价，现在，老马也该继续动起来了，嗯…别停下，奎因。”

05

这似乎渐渐形成了一种恶性习惯，萨丽娜很难说自己对此究竟抱有什么样的心理，大多时候像是完成一件无法拒绝的任务，像是那些还尚未被染指的年月里，为了筹集拍摄资金而不得不接受的一些报道和私心，令人厌烦的妥协。与投资人的周旋拉锯在当时是如此的使人疲倦，可那些也不过是漫长而孤独的独立调查时光中的一抹灰黑罢了，她只怀念旧居旁边那家格丽蕾丝小店，在她父亲，老卡希尔尚未离世的时候，父女俩经常利用忙忙碌碌的日子里那一点偷来的闲暇，窝在咖啡店角落里看着阳光斜斜漏入桌面。

手中温热慰贴的咖啡，和父亲宽厚臂膀的拥抱，始终是她在当时所拥有的为数不多最美好的事物。

而她也没法否认，在这样背德的性爱里，那些死亡游戏中一层层堆积如血垢般腥湿的压力，确实能被敲击打碎。毕竟，在这样的地方，一切常人所拥有的正常都尤为的触不可及，萨丽娜也不能再要求更多。

在她回到人类营地的很多夜晚都选择让自己沉入思维深处度过，她花了很多时间思考她现在到底算是陷入了一段怎样操蛋的关系中，她似乎从凯勒布身上体会到了一些……或许不能以常理理解的爱，可精神变态也有爱人的能力吗？萨丽娜靠坐在窗框上，咬着笔帽，睫毛犹豫地颤动着。由于职业原因她接触过不少这样的罪犯，毫无疑问，他们全心全意爱着自己，即使对于家人，他们给予的爱也尤为吝啬。记者碾了碾牙间的塑料，头一次对自己的直觉投以了不确定。

偶尔，在游戏间隙，萨丽娜会在营地边缘的树林边缘停驻，安静地听着那心跳声远远传来。

凯勒布会大步迈向坐在那儿一动不动的人类，这些时日的性爱交流确实卓有成效，其中最大转变莫过于他的漂亮鸟对他恐惧感的日渐丧失。男人不知这算好算坏，虽然失却了欣赏他惊慌失措的可口甜心的乐趣，但，日益放松的情态也让交合愈加合拍，姑且算作是利好一面吧…想起那些画面，老牛仔难掩兴奋地舔了舔齿列。

通常来说，在非比赛时间人类和屠夫都只舒服地待在自己的一亩三分地里，并不互相往来——除了迈尔斯家那对兄妹，萨丽娜简直从未见过如此恶劣的跟踪狂——直到因为一些在凯勒布·恨不得长了十二根舌头·奎因的推动下几近变得众所周知的原因，他们偶尔会在领地交界处碰面。

“我有抱怨过吗，”萨丽娜一把抓住枪手的长发向后拽去，她有时候真受不了凯勒布这大狗似的喜欢嗅来嗅去的毛病：“咱俩的关系有时候让我觉得自己就像个该死的狱妻*，真见鬼，我血淋淋的付出也并没让我的生活过的有多舒心。”凯勒布愣了一下，随后便狺狺低笑起来：“甜心，相信我，你屁股的行情比你想象中要紧俏的多。”说着那男人愈加凑近，他牢牢把住人类的腰，手掌更是不知廉耻地包住那半边美好的臀，面上却装模作样流露出一副思索模样：“嗯…如果你再多顺从我一些，我不介意和其他同事们聊聊他们对你的态度问题。”

萨丽娜倏忽想起那次兔子的调侃，不禁一阵恶寒，她一直极力避免他们之间这畸形的关系进一步嬗变，止步于现如今的肉体关系已经足够了，可奎因就像个读不懂空气的蠢蛋，循着他一贯的横冲直闯在她的私人领域内得寸进尺。

那也不过是刚发生在上周的经历。

俄罗斯的女猎手两斧抡趴了她，却没第一时间将她挂起来，戴兔子面具的女人垂下眼瞳，面具的孔洞中透出两束纯然的好奇，她歪了歪头，低沉暗哑好似数月不曾开口的嗓音自其下传出：“我认得你。”

“你是奎因家的女孩。”

林间一时落针可闻，而她确信树后等着照瞎猎手的大卫滑了一脚。

萨丽娜无力而尴尬的拍了拍地面，双方一时无言，好在女猎手也并不在乎她的回应，当钩子穿过肩胛让她的大脑被疼痛占据——大卫的手抖得仿佛兔子的眼睛长到了肚脐——她紧扣住钩子就好似揪着那个罪魁祸首，简直不敢相信！凯勒布·奎因那个老到满口烂牙的家伙居然还像个毛头小子一样到处炫耀床上经历？这寡廉鲜耻的地狱郡坏疽，流毒无穷的混蛋……

她如此真切的意识到她彻底被打上了标记。

*狱妻：Prison wife，服从另一名狱友并行使妻子的职责，以换取保护，不至于被其他人当做玩物。【一个开车好梗【拇指

06

这次的做爱节奏意外的温柔，倒是让萨丽娜暗地里有些诧异，当然，她也不会傻到指出来然后让自己一边带着刀伤一边挨操，这太蠢了，能享受一场和风细雨般的性爱是个新奇体验。

她赤裸着身体躺在草丛中，上衣半挂在手肘和肩膀上，只袒露出双乳和腹部。凯勒布掐着她的腰，健壮的双腿交叠在她的大腿下方，垫高记者的腰臀，一下一下地将自己的阴茎送入对方的肉穴中。

萨丽娜太过松懈了，所以在高潮来临时才会没有注意到屠夫闪烁着不怀好意的眼神，她放任自己闭上了眼陷入短暂的中场休憩，因而对接下来的突然袭击毫无防备。

她不知道自己有没有尖叫出声，大脑在这震聋耳膜的枪击声中短暂宕机了，陡然崩成一线的神经好一会才头晕目眩地从剧痛中拽回自己的神智。萨丽娜因为肌肉的痉挛而剧烈颤抖起来，完好的右手虚握住那根将她钉入地面的铁矛，虚弱而愤怒地咆哮：“凯勒布·操你妈的·奎因！你这个狗娘养的虐待狂……”萨丽娜直想踹他，结果刚移动胯部便扯动到肩膀的肌肉，疼得发出一声哽咽。

“呃！”她徒然倒回地面，感受着被激出的泪水和伤处的血液一起滚滚涌出，将她整个人撕扯剥裂，不由得恨恨地骂：“……混账[抽泣]哈…迟早有天，我得把你挂上酒馆那空置无用的绞架…让秃鹫来啄食你这早就该烂掉的骨头架子上的腐肉，变成一条你早该成为的丑恶的骷髅[抽泣]好疼……你这撒弥亚的罪人，恶魔的代理人…”

凯勒布兴致高昂的亲了口她早已疼到扭曲的脸蛋，发出一声响亮的“啵”，他眼中的幽火燃得更亮，目光灼灼地炙烤着她：“你的高评价令我受宠若惊，sweetheart，我很期待，亲爱的，我很期待你将这么做的那一天，并且我会享受它。”

“噢，我当然会。”他歪了歪头，上下齿左右磨合着，倏忽咬合出一声清亮的磕碰声：“你的反抗是惊人的，难忘的，令人沉醉，我永远都鼓励你对此进行尝试。”

枪手用手指蘸取那些尚且温热的液体，送入口中品尝着，眼睛也愉悦的眯了起来，发出一声被取悦了的低吟。

“老天，看看你。”凯勒布痴迷地注视着那狰狞的伤口，他俯下身深深嗅入那在空气中弹跳着的甜腥味，双手抚触着受创肌肤的边缘，不时满含恶意地按压它们，随即又用沾血的手掌抚摸她的面颊和五官：“你根本不知道你现在有多美，萨莉，你让我硬得发痛。”

萨丽娜当然知道他有多硬，这该死的老男人那罪恶的老二正严丝合缝地塞在她的阴道里，表皮下的青筋鼓动着，在她体内耀武扬威地彰显着它的存在感。

真是无一处不叫人讨厌。

那双粗糙大掌拂过她光裸的大腿，掌心扶住腿侧，向枪手腰部带去。萨丽娜看着他的举动，瞳孔因那其下的暗示而剧烈震动收缩起来。

“凯勒布·奎因，”她忍着肩膀肌肉肿胀的跳疼和滚落到喉口的呜咽——这让她又想踹人了——嘶嘶威胁道：“你他妈敢动……”

枪手看着她歪了歪头，他的舌头滑动着顶了顶左腮，缓缓道：“为什么不呢？birdie，你已经准备好了自己。”

“——啊！”萨丽娜发出一声短促的尖叫，她双手汗涔涔地抓住那双箍住她腰肢的大掌，却虚弱到无力推开，凯勒布放肆地在她体内冲撞着，他似乎满受鼓舞——当然、他妈的、会如此，这个施虐狂每次释放他不正常的独占欲，爽到的都只会是他，萨丽娜才是被迫付出的那一个，她难以忍受的抽泣起来，真的好疼，奎因这个精神变态的臭婊子。

即使他对减少她的晃动做出了那么一点点、微不可见的贡献，也完全不能掩盖他才是不停撞击颠簸她的罪魁祸首，贯穿伤被来回拉扯的疼痛开始令萨丽娜神智溃散，可下身忠实反馈回来的快感和伤口的痛苦在她大脑中冲撞绞缠，将她的意识撞得七零八碎，萨丽娜张大了嘴，艰难地在一团乱毛线般的感官冲击中维持呼吸，星尘在她眼中爆炸，她的身躯逐渐麻木，开始凝固的血液在他们身下黏糊糊地冻结，汗珠滴落草叶砸出的细小声响也令她瑟缩。

他打开她，就像拆下包裹柔软瓣层的花萼。

随着阴茎最后一阵快速的抽动，马眼压着她的宫口翕张紧缩，喷出的精液灌满了她的肉壶，一切缓缓平静了下来。  
  
“蜕变。”凯勒布温柔地摩挲她的脸颊，那瞳后总是燃烧着的地狱之火似乎也因此而停息。这不合时宜的柔情蜜意让萨丽娜脊背一阵战栗，可悲的是，她已经分不清这究竟是由于恐惧，或是快感了。枪手依然沉浸在自己的思绪中，他伸手拢住记者的脖颈，施力滑过其上刺目的吻痕和齿印，低语道：“我的克罗丽斯，亦如芙罗拉。*”

萨丽娜忍不住嗤笑出声，伤处被拉扯的剧痛让它中途转为了一声吃痛的抽气：“天啊，”她的胸脯深深起伏着，缓缓匀气：“我真不知道该惊讶你居然知道克罗丽斯，还是该嘲笑你这极端自恋的自大狂。”萨丽娜歪头看着他，打量着屠夫脸上的表情，末了难以置信的摇头：“真不敢相信，你是真的认为我会爱上你吗？”

凯勒布低哑地笑了起来，带动仍留在她肉穴里的阴茎一阵愉悦的震颤：“你是如何想我的，甜心，一条心狠手辣、目不识丁的老狗？在日子还没那么难熬的时候，我接受过足够长时间的教育。”他眯起眼睛看向萨丽娜，用手将她不断从肩膀的贯穿伤中涌出的血液大片地涂抹在她赤裸的肌肤上，神色看起来颇为老神在在：“邪灵是一株巨大的寄生木，你选择我作为栖身的叶片，蛹已经结成，而你正在为我蜕变，我的小母马。”

“不必急着否认，我们还有很长很长的时间来验证这一切，”一只大掌抚上萨丽娜的额头，梳过她的头发：“从你叫出我名字的那一刻起，道路就已经注定了。”

*古罗马神话中的西风之神泽费罗斯，他无法克制对森林女神克罗莉斯的欲望，掳走她并强暴了她。西风之神施暴后羞愧难当娶了芙罗拉为妻，而克罗莉斯便化身为花神芙罗拉。罗马诗人奥凡提奥斯的《行事历》有这样的描写：“我，昔日的克罗莉斯，如今，人们叫我芙罗拉。” （暗示了被西风之神泽非罗斯掳走的仙女克罗莉斯化身成了花神芙罗拉）

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实一开始就只是想写06篇来着，结果觉得没头没尾的不得劲，打补丁打到比脑洞还长orz  
>  凯勒布的求爱方式全都是错误示范！！！一个字都不能信！！大家千万不要学他！！！


End file.
